Birthdays ice
by Coltenis
Summary: It's Danny's birthday, and a few ghosts give him some presents, including Dora. What does he get, and what troubles does it arise? A halfa's life is never easy...     DXD SXT
1. birthday boy

**Well, my second fic. This one will be much better, I promise XD.**

**Danny- it'd better be DX**

**Vlad- I better be in it.**

**You two are such whiny pants . of course you're in it Vlad, I can't forget my favorite fruitloop ^.^**

**Danny- XD**

**Vlad- DX**

**Vlad! Disclaimer! NOW!**

**Vlad- HopePhantom does not own Danny phantom or any other show for that matter.**

**Thanks. On with it!**

_**Birthday's ice**_

Jazz crept into Danny's room silently. She peeked in, clutching a pitcher of icy water in her hand. It was Danny's birthday today, and she wanted him up nice and early. She heard him softly snoring and crept in. Jazz tip-toed up to his bed, and poured the ice cold water on his face. A scream echoed through the town so loud even the ghost zone heard it. Danny glared at his sister. "Who's bright idea was it to wake me up at seven o'clock with ice cold water!" He yelled. "Dad's." Jazz stated simply. Danny got up, muttering things about idiots and fudge. Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Be down by seven-ten." She said, and walked out the room and to the living room. Danny got dressed in his signature white and red T-shirt, jeans and red sneakers.

Danny walked downstairs to the living room, but when he got there it was empty. "Hello?" He called. "Mom? Dad? Jazz?" "SURPRISE!" Danny screamed like a little girl. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and his dad jumped from behind the couch. They just smirked at him. Jazz gave him his first gift.

**Ooh, evil minor cliffie!**

**Danny- What's my gift? WHAT'S MY GIFT!**

**Vlad- Why was I not in this?**

**You'll be in the next chapter Vlad.**

**Vlad- :D**

**Danny- DX**

**You don't get to know you're gift yet –smirks devilishly-**

**Danny- X'C**

…**.**

**Vlad- R&R please….or else.**


	2. presents and vlad

**Hello again readers! –heroic pose- since I got more reviews than I thought I'd get, I am rewarding you with another chapter :D**

**Danny- YAY!**

**Vlad- Oh dear.**

**^.^' I have to thank my reviewers though for reviewing! Otherwise, Danny would have never known his present….-evil music in background-**

**Danny- -gasp-**

**Vlad- hooray….**

**DANNY! DISCLAIMER!**

**Danny- hopephantom does not own Danny phantom. It would have disastrous results…..**

**On with it!**

_**Birthday's ice**_

Danny examined the present. It was square, and about as tall as his hand. It was red with a aqua blue bow. He opened it and smiled. Jack and Maddie frowned. It was a plush doll of Danny phantom. "Jasmine, why did you get Danny such a horrible present?" Maddie asked. Both Danny and Jazz frowned. "I like it." Danny said. Maddie scowled. He got clothes from his parents, a PDA from Tucker, and a black bracelet from Sam. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Danny said, and answered the door. "V-vlad!" He said, surprised.

"Hello, little badger."

**Yes….I'm very mean, aren't I?**

**Danny- yes, yes you are.**

**-Vlad just snorts-**

**Well, whoever answers this question correctly gets there name put in the next chapter!**

**In what episode does Wulf get introduced?**

**Danny- R&R, or Sam gets mad…..-shudder-**

**Oh, yeah, and sorry for posting the same chapter twice ^.^' I'm a bit new, so….**


	3. GHOST!

**Hmmm, interesting…..**

_**Birthday's ice **_

_**Danny's POV**_

Ok, what two words describes what you feel when your half-ghost archenemy billionaire shows up on your front porch on you birthday. Oh crud. I had a very terrified look on my face. "I just dropped by to give you this." Vlad said and walked away. I stared at the gift like it was a bomb. I mean, seriously, what do you expect me to do. Do flips I the air 'cause a birthday present? Really, that's just ridiculous. I close the door and sigh. Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Dora. "Dora! What are you doing in the human world?" "GHOST!" I heard my dad yell. He fired an ecto-gun. I jumped onto Dora, which ended up with us on the ground, with me on top of her. My face heated up into a blush, while I saw Dora was fighting one too. I quickly got off her. I turned my dad angrily.

**Like it? R&R!**


	4. getting the gift

**My god, I'm SO tired. Its like, five thirty here…..in the morning. I feel like poo. Don't blame me if this chapter stinks, cause I'm tired.**

_**Birthday's ice**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I see Danny turn towards me. His face is very red, maybe he's angry at Jazz or something. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?" He screamed at me. I see the ghost get up behind him. "Danny quick, move! The ghost is behind you!" Danny turned his head, looked at the ghost, who strangely had a new tint of green where her cheeks were. "So? It's just a friend. Come on in Dora, or do you prefer to stay outside? I can totally see why." Danny turned his head and glared at me.

_**Danny's POV**_

"If it isn't too much of a hassle, then I would like to stay out here." She replied to me. I chuckled. "I can totally see why." I stepped outside and went down the stairs. Dora just floated down too me. "So, Dora, what you doing out of the 'zone?" I ask her. I mean , come on, I've rarely seen her out of there. "Well, I thought since it was your birthday, I thought I should give you a gift. Your gift is very rare, and very hard to get. I do hope you'll like it." I looked at it, it was a rectangular box. Its height was two of my hands the width was about that of my hand if I stood it straight up. I carefully unwrapped it and gasped.

**Don don doooon. Evil cliffie! Haha!**

**Danny: GAHHH!**

**Vlad: I only appear once?**

**No, you come later too.**

**R&R peoples.**

**WAIT DON'T GO!**

**I'm going to make a poll in my profile for this story! Please vote! I'll give some time, no worries. **


	5. the gift

**You know, I enjoy torturing you. I was going to wait awhile buuuuut…nah. What's the fun in that? On with it!**

_**Birthday's ice**_

_**Danny's POV**_

It was an egg. Oh my god what an awesome egg. It was almost all black with white lines everywhere. It glowed with a black aura. This was so cool. "What kind of egg is it?" He asked. "It's a dragon's egg, more specifically the phantom egg. Very rare. Very hard to get. These bond well with their owners, but they think of them as friends. Its specific pattern shows that its ice is powerful, flight is fast, heals itself and friend quickly, but is very weak physically." "Wow. T-thanks Dora. You didn't have to do this." I stuttered. Hey, don't look at me like that. What would you do if someone gave YOU a dragons egg. Exactly. "No, I felt I had to, you have helped me and my kingdom so many times." I sighed and gazed at the egg in pure awe. Suddenly I realized that eggs are not supposed to be this cold. "Why is it so cold?" "It's an ice dragon, keep the egg nice and cold." She replied to me, smiling. I love that smile. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like her! Well, maybe a little

**Awwww, how cute? R&R **


	6. first steps

**I'm baaaaaack! Now, here is dah next chappie!**

_**Birthday's ice**_

_**Danny's POV**_

_**2 hours later**_

I sigh, channeling some of my ice powers into the dragon egg, which I've already called phantom. Weird? No. Ironic much? Yes. Don't ask. It seems like a phantom to me. Mom and dad yelled at me because 1) there's no room for it 2) what are we going to feed it (I protest raw meat) 3) (and most important to my parents) YOU GOT IT FROM A GHOST!. Whatever. They can't stop me from keeping thi-CRACK! Whoa! It cracked!

**Yup. It did Danny, it did.**


	7. sorry

**Hey everyone. Few things to tell you. First off, I'm not dead! Second, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for, well, reviewing, and all the other readers too. Third, I'm sorry, but, I kinda lost interest in DP…hehheh.. ANYWAYS I'm….discontinuing all my stories. But no worries! I will still be making stories. But not with DP anymore. I'll be making stories about the teen titans.**

**Bye….**


	8. Remake news!

**Alright, What's up? Didn't expect another update, did you? This is... well, I decided to change my name, so now I'm Coltenis. I have very recently gone back to look at all my stories, and I personally can't believe they're so... bleh XD Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I will be making a REMAKE of Birthday's Ice, and possibly other stories of mine! :D Aaah this is so short I'm trying to make it long but uggggh. Alright, I guess that's it then! See you in a bit!**


End file.
